My Guardian Angel
by Lauren The Loony
Summary: Edd is yet again chased by Marie until a certain special someone comes to his rescue. (( Rated T because violence and just to be safe ))


"WAAAH! Stay back, d-don't come anywhere n-near me!"  
I yelled as I ran as fast as my toothpick legs could take me. Which sadly wasn't very fast. The blue-haired terror known as Marie Kanker was right on my heels, cackling madly and grinning like a psychotic mad cat.

"Aww, whats the mattah? Don't you wanna give your girlfriend some lovin'?"

It was the same thing, day after day. She would chase me, I would run away. She would tackle me to the ground  
and attack me with kisses, and I would yell: 'No! Please, have mercy!'. ..I could only imagine the terrors my friends were going through with the other Kankers right now. Why do they keep on attacking us?! Why won't they understand that we don't like them back that way?! My breathing became labored as I desprately tried to stay as far away from her has possible. Yet no matter how fast I ran, she was always right behind me, cackling the whole time. I rounded a corner before comming to a screeching stop. It was a dead end, and I was about as good as dead right about now. I flinched as Marie's cackling echoed around me, and with each step she took, the laughter only got more psychotic and filled to the brim with pure, demonic, evil intent.

And suddenly, with a loud smash as she landed on the concrete, she appeared. My guardian angel. My short, firey, beautiful guardian angel. Dressed in a plain white tanktop, baggy jeans and red converse, the girl, known as Silvania Romanov, stood up and faced Marie, anger flashing in her icy blue eyes. The short girl got into a defensive position infront of me as her fists began to glow. No doubt that they would be engulfed in flames soon.

"EY. Do I gotta teach yas a lesson AGAIN?!" Silvania yelled, cracking her knuckles. I normally HATED violence, but..  
She was fighting for me, and my own wellbeing. Silvania never got into a fight for absolutely no reason. She DIDN'T  
go out purposely looking for fights, but if fighting meant saving me from harm, she would do it. She would go to  
the ends of the earth and back if it would keep me safe. Silvania is the most caring friend a boy could ever  
ask for, and...  
I love her.

Marie rolled her eyes and got into a fighting position. "Move it fire-freak, your blockin' my way from gettin' to my man!" Silvania frowns.

"YOUR man? When was tha last time he told ya that he loved ya? ..Oh, thats right. NEVAH." She responded, her fists  
begining to be surrounded by flames.

The Kanker cracks her knuckles, walking towards Silvania. A fight was certainly about to break out. The firey shorty  
lunged at Marie and punched her in the gut with a flaming fist, burning a hole in her shirt and burning the skin beneath. Marie winced and punched Silvania in the face with all of her might, causing her to crash through the wall right  
next to me, leaving a Silvania shaped hole.

"SILVANIA! Oh dear, please tell me your alright!" I yelled, running towards the hole and peering inside. I coughed,  
the smoke and dust filtering into my lungs. Marie cackled and stuck her head into the hole.

"Whats tha mattah, freak? Am I playin' too rough for ya?" She asked in the most mocking tone I've ever heard. Suddenly, a roar sounding similar to a T-Rex's echoed around us. Theres a bright orange flash, and Silvania rockets out of the hole and tackles Marie to the ground, flames shooting out of her mouth as if she was a dragon. Within seconds, all of Marie's hair was singed off. "ACK! MY HAIR! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, YOU BOYFRIEND STEALER!" She screetched, eyes narrowed. Silvania only cackled madly and punched her in the face repeatedly, her fists flaming hotter than the sun. Seconds later, the Kanker was knocked out. Out cold. K'Oed. Kaput. However you want to put it. She smirks to herself and floats off of her, dusting the dust and ashes off of her white tank top. Silvnania lands next to me, before turning towards me with a small frown on her face.

"..Sorry for havin' ta beat her up infront of yas again, but I kinda had no choice. I know you hate violece and all  
and..." Silvania begins, her frown growing.

"Theres no need. I don't know what I would of done if you hadn't come to my rescue. Thank you, Silvania." I told her,  
smiling warmly. She blushed lightly and glanced towards the ground.

"...Ey, don't mention it, kid. Try not ta get inta any more trouble, yas hear?" She says, smirking lightly at me.

"I'll try. Thanks again..." I began as I started to walk out of the alleyway.. "...Turtledove.." I told her, turning  
my head to glance back at her. Silvania's blush grew and she rubbed the back of her head, clearly embarrased.  
Silvania nodded and pushed off of the ground, taking off into the sky and rocketing away. As I watched her fly  
away I smiled to myself. Shes the most sweet and caring friend a boy could ever ask for, and I love her. Dearly.


End file.
